Some motorcycles or the like, for example, employ light-emitting diodes as tail lights. Such a tail light has a reflecting plate disposed around the light-emitting diode for reflecting light from the light-emitting diode for keeping visibility. For example, the tail light structure disclosed in Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 6-24371.
The conventional tail light structure described above is advantageous in that its power consumption is small because it employs the light-emitting diode. However, if sunlight is applied to the tail light structure and is reflected by the reflecting plate in daytime, then the reflected sunlight is possibly mixed with the reflected light of the light-emitting diode. In view of this drawback, the tail light structure may be so shaped that it is disposed in a location where sunlight is less likely to be applied. However, such a solution poses the problem of reduced design freedom.
Consequently, the present invention provides a tail light structure which achieves better visibility and higher design freedom.